What are we, without our Strengths?
by Moon-Raver
Summary: Sam is the brains of the bunch, but when an accident claims her intelligence; will she still fit in with SG-1? And to what lengths will the rest of SG-1 go to in order to try and help her? COMPLETE!
1. The Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
Well, I finally got a good idea to make into a story. I hope you enjoy it. I apologize in advance because the next chapter will have to be written after exams so bear with me until then. Thanks for reading.  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
**_What are we, without our Strengths?  
_**  
"Sir, are you sure we're going the right way?" Major Samantha Carter asked her commanding officer.  
"Of course we are. The U.A.V. said the ruins were due east of the gate and this way," Colonel Jack O'Neill pointed directly in front of him, "is east."  
"How do you know that, sir? My compass has been spinning wildly since we entered this jungle." Carter levelled her compass in an attempt to make it stop spinning but the tiny needle only twirled more freely.  
"I have a great sense of direction Carter." O'Neill responded.  
"O'Neill."  
"What is it Teal'c?" O'Neill responded as he stumbled on a rock.  
"I believe we are being followed." O'Neill looked back to his Jaffa friend and the whole group stopped and listened. O'Neill scanned the thick trees for movement but only caught the slight rustling of the leaves due to the wind and he heard nothing except his own breathing, but he knew better than to doubt Teal'c. After a few more seconds, he heard it, the slight sound of movement that didn't fit in with the surroundings. Knowing that whatever was following them could be dangerous, O'Neill gave silent hand signals to his team, ordering them to split up and take cover in the bushes beside the narrow path. When everyone had a safe position they waited. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes. Suddenly the slight noise returned, but much closer. O'Neill raised his P-90 and saw Carter do the same across the path.  
Out of the thick underbrush emerged an armour clad warrior. He held his head high and slightly cocked to the side, listening for any noise. O'Neill scanned this possible foe quickly. His armour was a very elaborate mixture of chain and plate mail. The solid plate mail made up the breastplate while the chain mail hung loosely at his joints. All the rest was composed of leather, or something like it. O'Neill then searched for weapons. Around the warrior's waist were only three things, a short sword, an elaborate horn carved from wood and a small satchel.  
Suddenly, the warrior spoke. "I know you are here! You have violated this sacred land! Present yourself to me now, or face the consequences!"  
Before O'Neill could say or think anything, Dr. Daniel Jackson popped out of the bushes to speak to the warrior. "We're very sorry for trespassing. We're explorers and we sort of got lost." Realizing their cover was blown the colonel stood up and the rest followed.  
"There is no apology for this!" With that the warrior brought the horn to his lips and blasted a note that echoed through the jungle. "You are all condemned to die."  
"Now wait just a minute." O'Neill began, but was cut off when the warrior drew his sword. Sensing the possible fight, O'Neill carefully fired a bullet from his P-90, hoping the sound would scare the warrior but the warrior was unfazed. The warrior lunged at O'Neill, who was reluctant to fire, but did when the short sword was a foot from his neck. The shot was meant as a grazing one that would past through the flimsy leather of the armour, but the leather blocked the bullet as if it was Kevlar and the warrior kept advancing. Teal'c grabbed the warrior and wrestled the sword from his hand then knocked him to the ground.  
"Can't we all just get along?" O'Neill asked.  
"After you kill me, a dozen of my brethren will strike you dead." The warrior panted from the ground. Suddenly another horn blast was heard in the distance. "They come."  
"That means we go! Teal'c, take point, we're heading back to the gate." O'Neill ordered and the Jaffa took upon himself the task of finding their footprints and following them backwards. The team made fast progress but the sound of the horns was getting closer. They came across a stream they had crossed earlier, but before they could cross again, they saw at least ten warriors taking up a defensive position on the other side. SG-1 ducked behind some rocks to shield themselves from a barrage of arrows that showered down on them.  
"Now what? The stream was too strong to cross anywhere else."  
"I know that Daniel." O'Neill said through clenched teeth. Then they heard a war cry and heard the warriors crossing the river. O'Neill was reluctant to kill these primitives if he didn't have to, but he had to in order to survive. So he gave the order. SG-1 leaned out and opened fire from behind the rocks. After ten seconds, they ducked back down.  
"What the hell was that?" The colonel exclaimed. "I swear I hit him!"  
"Our weapons seem to be ineffective." Teal'c pointed out.  
"You can say that again." O'Neill said sarcastically.  
"Our weapons..." O'Neill raised a hand to silence Teal'c in frustration.  
"Carter?" O'Neill asked.  
"I don't know sir, the armour maybe?" The war cry suddenly died away and the sound of retreating footsteps was heard. O'Neill poked his head up and saw the coast was clear.  
"They're gone, let's go." O'Neill said as he stood up.  
"Why'd they run off so fast?" Daniel said as he stared toward when the warriors had been.  
"Maybe that's why." Carter said. Daniel and O'Neill whirled around to see Carter pointing to a black snake that was slithering out of the bushes. The snake's tongue flicked as it trained its eyes on the people in front of it. It was huge, possibly twenty-five feet. O'Neill gave the order to fire, but sensing the danger, the snake attacked. It lunged forward toward the closest target, Carter. Carter lifted her P-90 up as a shield but against the mammoth snake it was almost useless. Both of the shape fangs sunk deep into Carter's forearm.  
"Carter!" O'Neill shouted, but his cry was drowned out by the noise of bullets from his P-90.  
  
Please Review!!!


	2. Endure

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
I'm kinda shocked at the response I've already received about this story. I seem to have a following. :) Thanks to you guys! And I hope you are enjoying this stuff I'm writing. I should be studying right now but... well... I just couldn't stop writing. I think I might be drawing out the introduction a little long, but I think it's necessary. Enjoy the second chapter. Oh and one more thing, this story is NOT going to end with Sam and Jack getting together. I like to keep my stories within the bounds of reality, but there might be a little lusting. :)  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
_**What are we, without our Strengths?: Endure**_  
  
The snake writhed in the hail of gun fire and the staff blast caused it to rear up and dislodge it's fangs from Carter who collapsed to her knees grasping her blood soaked arm. The snake's black skin shone in the limited rays of sunlight as it took up a ready to strike position. SG-1 didn't give it a chance to perform the act and launched another hail of shots. Finally, the snake slithered away leaving a trail of blood behind it.  
"Carter!" O'Neill yelled as he approached his fallen comrade. A mumbled reply was all he got. Before he even reached her, he heard the familiar horn blast from behind him. He knew they had to leave. He made eye contact with Teal'c but before he could speak, Teal'c seemed to read his thoughts and lifted Carter gently to her feet.  
"I'm OK." Carter slurred and tugged her arm out of Teal'c's grasp. Barely standing on her own two feet, Carter simply flexed her fingers then wrapped the hand of the injured left arm around the barrel of her P-90 and signalled to her commanding officer that she was ready to go.  
"Carter?" O'Neill questioned.  
"Let's go sir."  
With that, the team headed out and crossed the river. They kept a fast pace until they reached the edge of the jungle. From the tree line, they could just barely make out the Stargate in the distance.  
"Almost there. Just a sprint through open ground and we're home free." O'Neill directed his comment to Carter.  
"Yes sir, just a walk in the park." Carter answered through the pain. Before the colonel could leave the tree line, he heard another horn blast, the closest one yet. So close, he saw the blower. In his peripheral vision, O'Neill could make out the same warrior Teal'c had taken down back in the jungle. Behind him were his brethren, over a dozen of them. "This park seems to have a gang problem sir."  
"Yeah, and it was such a lovely park." O'Neill said as he formulated a plan. "Teal'c take point, I'll cover you. Carter, Daniel, move as soon as you can, head to the gate."  
O'Neill and Teal'c opened fire but the warriors stood still. The bullets and energy did nothing. Soon the warriors began advancing and all SG-1's attacks did was slow their run to a jog.  
"Let's go people!" SG-1 broke into a full run at the colonel's command but surprisingly the warriors in armour were faster and cut them off. Within seconds, SG-1 was circled. With their weapons useless, SG-1 stood silently less than ten meters from the DHD and waited for an opportunity. Then, the warrior who had fought with Teal'c stepped forward.  
"Hey, old pal! Listen we just..." O'Neill began.  
"Silence!" The warrior yelled. "Brothers, these pathetic _rikintu_ don't deserve our sacred trinium." The lead warrior motioned to the blade in his hand.  
"Oh? Really? Then we'll just be on our way." O'Neill attempted.  
"No, we shall kill them with our bare hands!" A cheer rose over the warriors as they sheathed their swords and removed their gauntlets.  
"Oh, boy. Wait a minute! Let's be reasonable!" O'Neill said but the warriors kept approaching. "Guess not!" O'Neill took his P-90 and found another very important use for it. He turned it over and clubbed the nearest warrior square in the head. Following his example Carter did the same and Teal'c swung his staff and initiated melee combat. Four against thirteen, the colonel liked those odds. The free-for-all continued. Teal'c masterfully took on six warriors at once. Using his staff, they were no match for him. The warriors weren't expecting Teal'c's amazing skill and he took them all to the ground with complex techniques. The colonel used his P- 90 to bash in another warrior's head then he sucker-punched another in the jaw. Carter's left hand was almost useless but she still managed to fight off three attackers. And even Daniel got a few lucky punches in and knocked one warrior out.  
When all the warriors were down, SG-1 bolted toward the gate. Behind them O'Neill saw his buddy get to his knee and launch a cry of anger toward the sky. They reached the gate and Daniel dialled home fast. Teal'c, Carter and O'Neill emptied their weapons toward the warriors who had stood up and were now advancing. Finally the gate opened. The GDO code was sent by Daniel and the team headed through the gate.  
Daniel went first, and then Teal'c who was followed by Carter and O'Neill. The trip was normal. It seemed nowadays it was the only normal part of their missions. O'Neill stepped out of the gate and took a few steps down the ramp. He saw Daniel and Teal'c at the bottom of the ramp and then looked beside him to where Carter should be. She wasn't there. O'Neill turned around and looked toward the gate. There, at the top of the ramp lay Carter. No thought passed through O'Neill's mind. At that instant he couldn't concentrate. He didn't hear the shrill voice shout for a medic and he didn't see the stretcher that was rushed into the gate room. All he saw was Carter's lifeless body lying at the top of the ramp, and all he felt was a deep stabbing pain of guilt for not being there to catch her.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	3. False Security

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
Okay, okay... I'M SORRY!!! This chapter sat on my computer for a few weeks and I never posted it. Summer was too exciting and I got drawn away from my computer. But I'm back now!!! So look forward to an update soon, within a week for sure... This chapter is a little short but oh well, enjoy!  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
What are we, without our Strengths?: False Security  
  
The men of SG-1 stood silently in the infirmary a little while later and watched Dr. Fraiser perform the medical procedures they knew so well on Carter. The guys had followed the stretcher to the infirmary and had not made a fuss when they were shooed out of the way. Now they just stood with their backs against the wall, still in their mission attire only unarmed, waiting for some news.  
O'Neill knew Carter had done the worst possible thing she could have done in her situation. If indeed the snake was venomous, she should have kept still and calm to avoid spreading the poison. But the attack of the warriors had forced the team to run, and O'Neill had seen no other choice. So now the men stood watch over their friend and waited.  
After what seemed like hours, but were actually only minutes, General Hammond appeared in the infirmary. He approached the members of SG-1 who were leaning against the wall and asked the same question he always asked in this situation.  
"What happened?" No one responded. The entire team was looking straight through the general toward Carter who was lying peacefully on one of the beds. "Colonel?"  
"A snake sir and some goddamn knights." O'Neill finally responded.  
"We seemed to have trespassed onto sacred land. The locals weren't very friendly and tried to kill us. While we were escaping a big snake attacked Major Carter. Then we made our way back to the gate." Daniel clarified. Before anyone could say anything else, a soft groan ended the conversation. The men turned and attempted to approach the bed where Carter laid but Dr. Fraiser got in their way.  
"How is she doc?" O'Neill asked.  
"The venom circulated throughout her whole body but it seems to be dissipating very quickly. Her immune system seems to be working in overdrive to combat the venom and according to my calculations the venom should be out of her system without in a few hours." The doctor explained happily.  
"Can we see her?" O'Neill asked.  
"Yes, but only for a second..." Fraiser began.  
"She has to rest right?" O'Neill finished.  
"Yes." The men then pushed past the doctor toward Carter. Carter was already tethered to a few machines and her arm was bandaged. Her eyes were half open and seemed to lack some of their usual vigour.  
"Hey there." O'Neill began.  
"Sir." Carter mumbled.  
"Doc Fraiser says you'll be fine after a good night's rest. How ya feeling?"  
"Headache." Carter mumbled again. Carter then focused hard her friends standing over her. "You guys are a mess." O'Neill looked down at his own clothes then toward Daniel and Teal'c. He saw that the three of them were covered in mud and dirt from head to toe. He smirked toward Carter and she returned a half-hearted smile.  
"You're gonna be just fine." O'Neill smiled inwardly as he responded. "Come on guys. Let's leave the major to her beauty sleep." The three mud covered men gave a quick goodbye then headed off toward the showers.  
Carter laid awake a few minutes longer. She was tired, but didn't feel like sleeping right away. Her headache was different than the ones she usually ended up with. It was not so much an ache as it was an unusual sensation. She was about to say something about it to Doc Fraiser when a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Before another thought passed through her mind, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	4. The Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
Okay, so I'm back in the writing mood. I just want to say, there will be no character deaths. Don't worry. Also, I hope you enjoy, more to come soon.  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
What are we, without our Strengths?: The Loss  
  
"So, how'd you do it Carter?"  
"Do what sir?"  
"Why, escape the infirmary of course! You know, there's this maintenance shaft I've had my eye on...  
"No sir, I used the classic misdirection."  
"That still works? I thought old Doc Fraiser had gotten wise to that one..."  
"Actually, sir, they let me out."  
"They let you out? That has to be a new record for SG-1: the shortest infirmary stay after a major incident, less than twenty-four hours. Way to go Carter!" There was a pause as the colonel scanned the debris littering the table in front of him. "So what are you up to?"  
"I thought I'd get caught up on some work."  
"What kinda work?"  
"Just some reports."  
"How's it going?"  
"My computer went all haywire; I've been trying to fix it since I got here."  
"I think the red dohicky goes in the back of the screen thingy there." O'Neill said, motioning toward the wire in Carter's hand. Carter looked down at the wire, then toward the place on the monitor where the wire should fit. She plugged it in and a few seconds later the screen hummed to life.  
"Sir, how did you...?"  
"Twenty years of fighting with my VCR. We finally came to an agreement, he'd let me watch my tapes if I let him flash 12:00." O'Neill looked toward Carter and saw a look of confusion on her face, a very rare occurrence. "Carter, are you OK?"  
"Sir, I've been trying to get that to work for two hours."  
"Maybe we should head back to the infirmary?"  
"Maybe we should sir." When the colonel heard the major put up no fight about leaving her research behind and going to the infirmary, he knew something was very wrong.  
General Hammond and the guys of SG-1 waited patiently as Dr. Fraiser ran more tests. Finally she came out to see them and simply by the look on her face, the men knew something was terribly wrong.  
"The venom didn't entirely dissipate."  
"What does that mean, doc?" The colonel asked.  
"Well, the venom that is remaining has clustered around her cerebral cortex. It is in a dormant state but appears to be doing damage nonetheless. The venom appears to be eating away at some of the brain tissue and slowly destroying some of the synapses."  
"So what can you do?" The colonel asked again.  
"Not much. I've pumped her full of antitoxins and anti-venoms and they only appear to be slowing the rate of decay down slightly."  
"Doctor, what are the best and worst case scenarios we can expect?" The general asked.  
"Best case, the anti-venoms work and the damage will mend on its own but that's highly unlikely. Better estimates would suggest if the anti- venoms work, the damage will remain."  
"So, Carter will stay as she is now?"  
"Yes sir. At present time, she appears to have loss most of her technical aptitude."  
"In laymen's term doc."  
"She's lost her computer smarts sir. Everything from gate functions to basic computer functions."  
"Worst case?" The colonel finally choked out.  
"Worst case scenario, the anti-venoms don't work and the decay continues to a point where her entire nervous system shuts down."  
"I see."  
"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing more I can do without the snake that bit her."  
"What could you do with the snake?" The colonel asked more enthusiastically.  
"I might be able to synthesize a stronger anti-venom."  
"Permission to return to the planet and retrieve a snake sir." O'Neill asked his commanding officer.  
"That's a hostile planet, colonel."  
"We know sir."  
"Granted. Under the condition the MALP finds there to be no activity around the gate." The men looked back toward Carter, who was laying peacefully in the infirmary bed, then General Hammond went to prepare the paperwork required for this mission and SG-1 went to suit-up.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	5. Krixis

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
Well, here's another chapter. Not much to say this time... Enjoy!  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
What are we, without our Strengths?: Krixis  
  
The MALP reported nothing; no one anywhere near the gate so SG-1 was given the go ahead. The three remaining members approached the gate and stepped through. When they materialized on the other side they were shocked to find a familiar face waiting for them.  
"The only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because I admire your courage for returning." The armour clad warrior stated quickly. He was the warrior they had met first in the jungle. Now he stood with his sword drawn facing SG-1 who stood with their useless weapons pointed at him.  
"Speak quickly." The warrior declared curtly.  
"We come in peace. We seem to have already committed transgressions here but we hope to make amends." Daniel began. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson; this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c."  
"I am Krixis. Where is the other?"  
"The other? Major Carter was bitten by a snake while we were escaping last time." Daniel answered.  
"A large black one?"  
"Yeah, we came to catch one so we can make some anti-venom." O'Neill cut in when he thought Daniel was taking to long.  
"Go home. Your friend is already dead." Krixis sheathed his sword and turned his back on SG-1.  
"Wait! Krixis! We'll do whatever we need to do to help her!" Daniel pleaded.  
"Her?"  
"Yes, Carter is a woman."  
"Then she still lives."  
"Yes."  
"Just let us go and catch one of them snakes and we won't bother you again." O'Neill offered.  
Krixis turned back to the group. "You have already violated the sacred forest, and for that I should kill you. You have dishonoured me, and for that I have the right to kill you, but your friend will suffer for all of you. That is good enough for me." Krixis began to walk away.  
"That's not good enough for me!" Colonel O'Neill shouted and Krixis stopped.  
"You care for this woman?"  
"We all do. She's a member of our team, and our friend." Daniel responded when O'Neill became uncharacteristically quiet. "We need to help her."  
Krixis sighed. "I will take you to the elder. Be warned, whatever decision he makes, you will respect. And he may ask for your lives in retribution for disturbing the sacred forest."  
SG-1 glanced at each other briefly. "Let's go." O'Neill said. Krixis nodded and lead the way toward the elder.  
The group walked in silence. The only sound was the clinking of Krixis' armour. Finally Krixis broke the silence. "So what planet are you from?"  
"A planet called Earth." Daniel answered.  
"Earth? The name is not familiar to me but the symbols were."  
"You recognized the symbols?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes, we are all taught those symbols at a young age. It was our home long ago." Krixis paused as the group reached the top of a ridge. "Here is our city of Sokayare. We will see the elder here. Come." Krixis began descending the ridge, but SG-1 stood awestruck. The city they gazed upon was advanced. The building shone with a metallic gleam and the vastness proved this society was far from primitive.  
At the edge of the city, Krixis turned to SG-1 and spoke. "You are now my responsibility. I do not know if you have any honour, but I must ask for your word you will not use your weapons to harm anyone. You will not be harmed as long as I am with you." SG-1 all nodded and O'Neill let his P-90 hang loose at his side.  
When they entered the city SG-1 realized just how advanced this society was. Occasionally they saw other people dressed like Krixis but mostly the people were dressed modestly. There were no cars, no garbage, no sound but the joyful chatter of the people around and a very soft humming of machinery.  
Finally they reached a pyramid shaped building and at the door Krixis spoke again. "You must leave your weapons here. As a show of good will, I will as well." Krixis removed his belt and left it, complete with sword, horn and sachet on a table-like ledge. After hesitating, SG-1 followed the example and Teal'c left his staff weapon and Zat, Daniel left his pistol and Zat and O'Neill left his P-90 and Zat, carefully hiding his pistol in his vest.  
When Krixis was satisfied, he stepped toward the ten foot high metal doors and they slowly opened, revealing a large open hall, with a throne- like chair at the far end. The group stepped in and the doors slammed shut behind them.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	6. Elder

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
Sorry, I went on vacation, but I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter... it took a lot of work and a bit of research... Well... more to come soon. Enjoy!!!  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
What are we, without our Strengths?: Elder  
  
The group of SG-1 and Krixis approached the throne and saw a figure materialize in it.  
"All honourably elder Lerzokos, I present three travelers who came through the Stargate. They are three of the four who violated the sacred forest. The forth was bitten by the Hunter and they wish permission to seek a Hunter in order to cure their friend." Krixis bowed low, then stepped aside and allowed SG-1 to step forward.  
"Krixis." The elder said in a loud yet gentle voice.  
"Yes my lord?"  
"Strangers entered the sacred forest, why did you not deal with them as you should have? The punishment as you know is death."  
"My lord... They did not know..."  
"They dishonoured you... have you lost your nerve?"  
"No! But my lord, they fought valiantly, and have come as allies..."  
"Krixis that is why you lead the Brethren: a sharp sword and a sharp mind." Krixis smiled and bowed low. "Strangers, you come to catch a Hunter?"  
"Yes, our friend is very ill and our doctor believes that is the only way to save her." Daniel responded.  
"She is very lucky for two reasons. One, had she been a man, she would be dead already, and two, she has friends who would risk their lives for her." The elder paused. "Give me time." The elder dematerialized.  
"The elder is fair, now we wait." Krixis went over to a wall and leaned against it and sighed. SG-1 just sort of wondered around the hall.  
After about ten minutes Daniel shouted loud enough to startle the other three in the hall. "Ah ha!!!"  
"Daniel?" O'Neill asked.  
"I knew I recognized this writing! It's Etruscan!"  
"So?"  
"Jack, the Etruscans were an advanced society who wrote books before the foundation of Rome, actually they founded Rome! Then they disappeared... and no one has even been able to translate their writing!"  
"Oh." O'Neill said.  
"Etruscans... if I remember my ancient history, yes we were called that." Krixis responded. Suddenly, the elder reappeared.  
"You, step forward." The elder motioned toward Daniel. "You know much of our most ancient history. The only way that could be, is if you are of the Tau'ri. Are you?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I will share the rest of the story with you. After we founded the city of Romulus, we discovered the Stargate and we began exploring the stars."  
"How did you find the addresses? How did you know what to dial?" Daniel asked.  
"Hidden close to the Stargate was a tablet containing fifty addresses as you call them. We explored them all, then when the Romans rebelled against our rule, we traveled to this world; the most beautiful of them all." The elder sighed and then continued. "The sacred forest contains the runes of our first city. After we settled, an evil and powerful race called the Goa'uld attacked us. We survived, but they sacked and burned our city and we declared it a sacred site. The forest grew and we evolved, but to this day, the only people allowed within that sacred forest are those who respect the time period of the forest and wear the armour and hold the weapons of that age." He motioned toward Krixis. "The Goa'uld sometime return, Krixis and his Brethren protect us. His armour is imbued with a powerful force shield that protects him from attacks. The Goa'uld have stolen this technology, but have never made it as effective as ours."  
The elder paused and scanned his audience. "If you wish to enter the forest and seek the Hunter, you may. Krixis, you will provide them with the proper attire and guide them through the forest."  
"My lord! I will provide them with the attire, but guide them? I am already dishonoured, let my second in command guide them, I am too shamed." Krixis pleaded.  
"No, no one knows the forest as well as you. You are the only one I can trust with the strangers. Do what you must to regain your honour as long as the Tau'ri complete their quest. Do you understand?" O'Neill was sure he heard some sort of underlying meaning, and decided to keep a careful eye on Krixis.  
"I will guide them. Thank you, my lord." Krixis bowed and headed toward the doors.  
"Thank you for hearing us out." Daniel ended.  
"Yeah thanks a bunch!" O'Neill said and followed Krixis.  
Soon the group was outside and collected their weapons. "So, now what?" O'Neill asked.  
"I take you to the Stargate, and you return to your... Earth." Krixis answered.  
"Wait justa minute! The elder said..." O'Neill began.  
"Tomorrow you will return and we will hunt the hunter." Krixis said and began walking toward the Stargate. When they reached the gate, Krixis dialled them home, with Daniel looking over his shoulder.  
"When you return, tend to your friend. Then prepare and return tomorrow." Krixis said, then turned and walked away, leaving SG-1 to head through the gate.

**_Note_**: I would like to point out; the Etruscans are a **real** race from ancient history. They existed before the foundation of Rome, they developed books and Etruscans served as kings in Rome until the Romans rebelled. To this day, we don't know what happened to the Etruscans or how or why they vanished and we still haven't deciphered their books. I found this extremely interesting and decided to include it with a Stargate explanation as to what happen to them.

Please Review!!! 


	7. The Empty Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
Well, not many reviews last time... I would like to thank all my reviewers, especially SamCrazed, iamdragonrider, SG-1fanatic, Foenixfyre, and Macisgate. You guys are great and I just wanted you to know. :) Now, on to the chapter! It's a bit of filler... sorry for that! More to come soon!  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
What are we, without our Strengths?: The Empty Bed  
  
When SG-1 returned to the SGC, Col. O'Neill gave Gen. Hammond a quick briefing on the situation then headed to find Carter in the infirmary to give her the good news. He turned the corner and entered the infirmary only to stop dead in his tracks. His breath caught in his throat and his mind went blank. His eyes locked onto the sight before him and it took him a few seconds to fully grasp the situation. Carter's bed was empty.  
Where is she? The colonel thought to himself. She can't be gone! She was alright when we left! She can't be...! Wait... if something happened... wouldn't Hammond have told me...?  
When his sanity finally caught up to his thoughts, O'Neill rushed over to the nearest nurse and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around to face him.  
"Where's Carter?" He asked in his most frightening military voice. Before the nurse could respond, doc Fraiser rushed out of her office and confronted the colonel.  
"Easy colonel." Janet cooed in her most soothing voice. O'Neill, more content to find his answers with the commanding officer of the infirmary, released his hold on the nurse who sped away and was out of the room before the colonel had even turned to face the doctor.  
"Where is she Janet?" O'Neill asked and the doctor saw the rage again building behind the colonel's eyes.  
"She's alright." Fraiser began, in hopes that that fact would calm the colonel down. "I sent her home; she was completely well, other than the mental loss." When the doctor saw the rage vanish from the colonel's eyes, she asked her question. "Did you get it?"  
"Tomorrow doc." O'Neill threw over his shoulder as he bolted out the door. He was down the hall and in his civvies in record time. Daniel and Teal'c managed to catch him just before he boarded the elevator to take him to the surface.  
"Jack! Wait up!" Daniel called as he ran down the hallway. When he reached the colonel, he was out of breath and panting. He looked beside him and saw that his Jaffa friend had also traversed the hallway very quickly, but the Jaffa was neither tired nor out of breath. Daniel often wondered how Teal'c kept up like that... he never seemed to break into a run... unless totally necessary. "You're going to visit Sam? Count me in."  
"Daniel..." O'Neill began. "I don't think so." He finished and then hesitated.  
"What? Why not?" Daniel whined.  
"I agree with O'Neill." Teal'c spoke up.  
"You do?" Both other men asked at once.  
"Indeed." Teal'c answered. "I do not believe it would be prudent for us all to attend Major Carter. She has suffered much both physically and mentally."  
"See? That's what I meant." The colonel quickly covered.  
"So who goes?"  
"Major Carter is a strong warrior. I shall do my best to help her tomorrow." Teal'c said as he turned to walk away. He wanted to check on Carter, but he knew O'Neill would be more of a comfort to her right now.  
"You or me, Jack?"  
"I'm going."  
"I'll Rock, Paper, Scissors you for it!" The two men shook fists, leaving the older man victorious.  
"Daniel, you and your rocks!" O'Neill said as he boarded the elevator that arrived.  
"Best two out of three?" Daniel pleaded. "Jack?" The elevator doors began closing. "Jack!" The colonel waved as the doors sealed.  
"Come, Daniel Jackson. You promised you would advise me in the culinary art of... 'Brewing coffee'." At the sound of his favourite word, Daniel straightened up. He knew Sam would be OK; Jack would make sure of it. 


	8. Colonel Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
First of all, thank you again to my reviewers. Special thanks go to macisgate for the title of this chapter, 'Colonel Comfort'. It just fit so well. I don't think it's important, but this chapter contains vague references to and spoilers for the episodes 'Emancipation', 'The Warrior', 'Hathor', 'Solitudes', and 'Foothold'. All early episodes... oh well just thought I'd say so. Umm... this is a kinda dark chapter... and I used a little extra creativity... Oh well. Enjoy!!!  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
_**What are we, without our Strengths?: Colonel Comfort**_  
  
When Jack finally arrived at Carter's house he sat in his jeep in the driveway for a few minutes. He didn't know what to expect or what to say. Finally he got up his nerve and approached the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. He rang it again when he got no answer. Finally he knocked loudly. "Carter!" He shouted. No response. He tried the door knob and found it unlocked. He hesitated about entering his second in command's house without her express permission, but decided it was for the best. He went in and closed the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes, threw his coat on a hook and headed down the hall. He heard the TV on and finally found Carter sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV.  
"Carter?" O'Neill asked wondering if the serine figure before him was asleep.  
"Sir?" She responded without moving. Then she realized her commanding officer was in her house and she sat up and hit the mute button on the TV. "Sir."  
"At ease Carter. I'm just here to chat." O'Neill said, and then continued when Carter said nothing. "SG-1's going back out tomorrow to get that snake; we got permission from the locals."  
"It's no use, sir. It won't help."  
"Sure it will. Fraiser says she can make an anti-venom-"  
"But it won't help me get my intelligence back." Carter interrupted.  
"Come on, Carter. You gotta look on the bright side. SG-1's got a great track record. The other SG teams are jealous of how often we get out of all sorts of jams by the skin of our teeth... OK... bad cliché, but you get the idea."  
"With all due respect sir, from a realistic point of view, the chances of Janet synthesizing anything that will repair brain tissue and synapses is less than half of one percent. I'm going to be like this forever." O'Neill didn't respond, somewhere in the deepest reaches of his mind he knew Carter was right. In his seconds of hesitation, Carter got the courage to say her next sentence. "That's why I'm resigning from SG-1."  
"Wait just a minute! Resigning?" O'Neill said, startled.  
"Yes." Carter motioned to a hand-written letter sitting on the table beside where the colonel was standing. "I couldn't get my laptop to work, but I think General Hammond will accept it anyways. If you wouldn't mind turning it in for me when you go back to base-"  
"I won't."  
"Sir, please."  
"No. Carter you can't resign. We need you!"  
"SG-1 needs a scientist. I'm not capable of playing that role anymore. In my resignation letter I've suggested to General Hammond that I be replaced with Captain Holden from SG-4. She's brilliant and I think you'd all get along quite well."  
"Carter, SG-1 won't accept anyone but you!"  
"The only reason I was assigned to SG-1 in the first place was because I was the foremost expert on the Stargate. Now, I'm not and I don't deserve to be on SG-1."  
"So what if you're no good with the gate mechanics anymore. We both know I can't understand a damn thing you're talking about when you get into your techno mumbo-jumbo."  
"SG-1 is composed of specialists. I no longer fit that description."  
"So?"  
"If Daniel lost his skills, he'd be off SG-1 in an instant. Why am I any different?"  
"Carter, to me and to everybody you're an Air Force officer before you're a doctor. You will stay on SG-1 as an extremely competent Air Force officer."  
"Sir, with all due respect-"  
"No, Carter. No. Your crazy smarts aside, you have saved SG-1, and the world several times."  
"Name one." Carter said, extremely unimpressed.  
"Umm..." O'Neill hesitated, he hadn't thought this far ahead. "On one of our first missions, when we met the... the Shavadai, if it wasn't for your ability with a knife, we all would have been in some serious trouble."  
"Trouble I caused."  
"OK, bad example. Well, you kick Jaffa and Replicator butts better than anyone else I know."  
"Anyone can do that."  
"How about when we were showing off the P-90s to those Jaffa rebels? You hit that rope from like a hundred yards! When it was swinging! That was a sweet shot!"  
"Again sir, any Air Force officer can do that."  
"Carter! This pessimistic attitude doesn't suit you!" Carter ignored her commanding officer momentarily. "Carter you saved Earth, twice, by simply being an Air Force officer! Remember?" Carter grunted a reply. "Remember the foothold situation? Those aliens who impersonated us? You saved us all there. And what about the time Hathor got all us men wrapped around her finger? Without you I'd be a one of her Jaffa right now."  
"You'll all survive without me."  
"Carter!" O'Neill grabbed Carter's arm and pulled her so she was looking straight at him. Then, he quickly released her. "Do you remember when we were stuck in Antarctica? All your theories, all your technical know-how, and it didn't help us. But down there, in those caves, I would've died without you. You kept me alive..." Silence filled the room for a long time. Both thinking about what had been said. Finally Carter spoke.  
"It's ironic. All through elementary school I wished I wasn't so smart. I wanted to be like the other kids. And now, I got my wish. It's funny how things work out."  
"Carter."  
"I want to be alone sir."  
"Daniel and Teal'c want to come by." Carter didn't respond. "Alone. I gotcha." O'Neill turned to leave. The briefest thought passed through his mind, a thought of Carter resigning from the Air Force entirely because of this incident, the thought of the regulations of fraternization no longer applying. No! She would never be happy that way. Seeing her happy made him happy. At that very instant, Colonel O'Neill swore to himself he would do absolutely everything he could to make Carter happy again. He glanced back to Carter and then walked to the door. Tomorrow, the colonel went hunting, and may God have mercy on his prey, because he wouldn't.  
  
Please Review 


	9. The Armour

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.  
  
Again, thanks to my reviewers. I know you guys are worried about Sam, but she's tough and I like happy endings (although it might be a bit surprising). I had to do this chapter, it's another kind of filler but there is so much description, I just had to. Lot's of action coming up in the next chapter. Also, I tried a new style of formatting here. Tell me if you like this extra space method better, please. Enjoy!  
  
Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?  
  
**_What are we, without our Strengths?: The Armour_**  
  
Carter stood in the control room above the embarkation room with her arms folded across her chest. She had been there for about half an hour. When she'd arrived she'd sat down in her usual chair and began preparing for the upcoming activation of the gate. Within only three and a half minutes she had almost crashed the entire system. The techs managed to get everything back online very quickly, but General Hammond, in his most polite and consoling voice had asked the major not to touch anything else. So now, Carter stood, arms folded to keep from touching anything.  
  
Below in the embarkation room, the three members of SG-1 began walking up the ramp. Before they stepped through the event horizon, O'Neill and Daniel turned and gave Carter a smile and a big wave. Out of sheer depression, Carter ignored them. SG-1 turned and went through the gate.  
  
When Colonel O'Neill stepped out of the Stargate, the first thing he noticed was the warrior sitting with this back to the gate. The warrior's silver armour was slightly different than it had been before. It was still chain and plate mail, only now flowing down his back was a blood red cape and atop his helm was a black feather with a red tip. The feather was long enough to just touch the top of the cape. The gate closed behind them and still, the warrior sat, never once stirring.  
  
"Excuse me." The colonel greeted. The warrior stood up and turned to the new arrivals. "Krixis." O'Neill recognized the emerald eyes in the helm.  
  
"Welcome back. Does your friend still live?" Krixis asked as a cold gust of wind caught his cape and blew it in the direction of the forest.  
  
"Her name is Carter, and yes, she's still alive." Daniel answered.  
  
"Good. Behind the Stargate you will find a chest. Within it, you will find what you need." Krixis then turned away and sat back down, with his back facing the Stargate, and his emerald eyes staring toward the forest.  
  
O'Neill shrugged and led his team behind the Stargate where they found a gold-plated, coffin sized chest. The colonel threw the lid back and found three suits of armour and weapons.  
  
"Ah, jeez!" O'Neill said as he lifted one of the suits. "This thing weighs a ton!"  
  
"On the contrary O'Neill, I believe it weighs less than a hundred pounds." Teal'c said as he chose a suit.  
  
"Leave all your weapons and modern equipment in the chest." Came a voice from the other side of the Stargate.  
  
After some grunting and heaving the team was finally equipped. From behind the Stargate, O'Neill strode out first. He had chosen the shiny light gold coloured armour. His breastplate was solid metal, as were the shoulder pads. His arms and legs were covered in tiny links of chain mail; each link was a soft gold colour. His gloves were solid gauntlets that covered all of his hand but still allowed a startling amount of free movement. He'd even been forced to change his boots. He now wore stiff gold boots. Surprisingly, the entire inside of the armour and boots were lined with soft animal fur, so even though the armour was heavy, it didn't chafe. He had tried the helm on, but it didn't fit, so the colonel decided to abandon it. Around his waist he wore a belt, adorned with the same things Krixis had, a trinium sword, a horn and a sachet. Krixis looked over his shoulder at the colonel and nodded approvingly.  
  
Teal'c stepped out next. The armour he wore bore a strange resemblance to his old First Prime outfit, only crossed with a medieval knight. His armour was entirely composed of bright silver plates. The armour made him look twice as big and four times as scary. He also wore the same belt, only his sword was bigger. When Krixis looked over his shoulder, he saw the large man in the heavy armour and was awestruck. Only the strongest could ware that armour. Krixis gave a curt nod and watched as the third appeared from behind the gate.  
  
Daniel emerged in a shirt of bronze chain mail. Try as he might, he couldn't stand in the heavy breastplate. The shirt came down to just above his elbows and he wore forearm bracers and animal skin gloves below that. He wore a chain mail skirt and animal skin boots. He wore the same belt but his sword was strapped to his back by a strap going over one shoulder. None of SG-1 wore helms. Krixis looked and nodded at the last to emerge.  
  
Krixis kept facing the forest as he spoke. "Leave all your modern things here." SG-1 looked at each other, but no one moved. "All of it, or we do not leave." Very reluctantly, Colonel O'Neill reached behind his breastplate and removed the hidden pistol. He then threw it behind the gate.  
  
"Happy?" O'Neill inquired.  
  
"Yes." Finally Krixis rose to his feet. "We will head to the ruins within the forest. It is there the Hunters gather."  
  
"How many are there?" Daniel asked when the group started walking.  
  
"The forest is vast. We have seen at least fifty different Hunters." Krixis replied.  
  
The group reached the forest quickly. At the forest's edge, Krixis stopped. "If you are bitten, you will die. Do you still wish to proceed?"  
  
"Let's go." The colonel answered without hesitation. Krixis nodded and the group entered the forest.

Please Review!!! 


	10. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.

Not many reviews last time... hope you guys are still reading this! Thanks iamdragonrider and Lt Colonel Samantha Carter for reviews. The last chapter was short, so this one is long. My longest yet. I hope I can stir up some emotions... Anyways, enjoy. There are maybe one or two more chapters left. Happy Reading!!!

Our strengths are what divide us from the masses and make us unique. When a member of SG-1 loses their greatest asset, will they still be as valuable as they once were? And can that person come to grips with the loss?

**_What are we, without our Strengths?: The Hunt_**

The group entered the forest in silence. SG-1 watched the trees intently, hoping to find this Hunter quickly. After a few minutes of this silence, Krixis spoke up.

"Do not remain silent. There is no chance of sneaking up on a Hunter. The only way to find one is for it to find you."

"OK, so... what do we talk about?" The colonel asked, somewhat annoyed.

"It is not I who wishes to find the beast." Krixis said and continued walking in silence.

"How long will it take us to reach these ruins?" Daniel asked in order to cut off O'Neill's upcoming remark.

"Half a day's walk. Less if we spot a member of the Sisterhood."

"The Sisterhood?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. My Brethren and I guard the outer forest. The Sisterhood guard the ruins and the inner sanctuary because they are female and the venom of the Hunters doesn't kill them."

"So how do we find'em?" O'Neill asked.

"Keep your eyes open."

The group continued down the path. In order to keep from falling silent, Daniel suggested singing a song. The colonel refused, but when Daniel started singing "Row, row, row your boat" he couldn't help but join in. Even Teal'c hummed along. Krixis looked back at them slightly bemused, then smirked and they continued walking.

"-gently down the stream, throw your teacher overboard and listen to her scream."

"O'Neill, I believe the appropriate ending is "merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

"Oh, I know Teal'c." Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow at that.

"Quiet!" Krixis suddenly shouted and drew his sword. SG-1 followed suit. "Sound in the bushes. Wait here, keep lookout." Krixis disappeared into the underbrush and SG-1 just waited. There was a sudden gasp off to the right and the clanging of metal on metal. Then two figures emerged from the bushes. Krixis was walking beside a woman that could have been compared to an Amazon from Earth. She didn't wear any heavy armour, just simple royal blue leggings, animal skin boots and gloves and a gold coloured tank top-like shirt. In one hand she held a silver spear and in the other she held Krixis's sword. Her hair was jet black and hung in a tight braid down her back.

"O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c, this is Ariok of the Sisterhood."

"Greetings." Ariok said and bowed her head; SG-1 did the same. Then she turned to Krixis and gave him back his sword. "Greetings Krixis." She smiled fondly at him. "I still see the sadness in your eyes." She trailed a finger down his cheek. "We all still miss her Krixis; you are not the only one."

"I know." Krixis whispered back.

"Now." Ariok spoke loudly now. "Why have you brought these men before me Krixis? New Brethren? "

"No. Travelers through the Stargate. They entered the forest. Their friend was bitten by a Hunter and they believe they can save her by finding a Hunter."

"Foolish."

"Yes. But they insist on trying."

"I will have my Sisterhood drive the Hunter's toward the ruins. Then you will surely meet one there." Krixis nodded a reply.

"Thanks a bunch." O'Neill added.

"You are brave. The only other man who willingly ventures this deep into the forest is Krixis and we all think him insane for it." SG-1 looked toward Krixis and saw deep within his emerald eyes the glint of insanity Ariok spoke of. "Good luck, Brethren!" And she was gone.

The group began walking again. Daniel was the first to speak. "Who was she talking about when she said they all still miss her?"

Krixis hand tightened on his sword in anger, and then he relaxed. "Years ago, I fell in love with a woman of the Sisterhood. I loved her so much, I ventured deep into this forest so I could spend time with her. One day I got word she had been bitten by a hunter. I had to trek through the entire woods to reach the city where she had been taken. By the time I reached her, I was already too late. She was very far gone. I... couldn't save her. She died."

"I'm sorry." Daniel said.

Krixis reached up to around his neck and fiddled with a necklace. The pendant on the necklace was a long, thin fang; a Hunter fang. "It left this behind. One day, I'll find him or die trying." Krixis let his hand fall to his side and quickened their pace.

"So you do know how we feel." O'Neill stated bluntly. Krixis spun around wildly and clutched his sword. He looked like he could plunge it straight into the colonel's chest, so O'Neill drew his. Suddenly, Krixis's face changed from insanity to panic and he dove forward hitting the colonel square in the chest, knocking him from his feet. Teal'c grabbed Daniel's shoulder and jerked him backwards as a Hunter lunged toward where O'Neill had just stood.

Krixis and O'Neill began rolling down a hill, unable to stop themselves. They rolled for over a hundred feet before the incline flattened and they could stop themselves. O'Neill was the first on his feet but his sword was nowhere in sight. Krixis stood next, his sword firmly grasped in his hand.

"You dishonoured me." Krixis whispered his rage building inside.

"Wait justa minute! You're supposed to help us." O'Neill said franticly looking for his sword.

"I will help them but I want vindication. I will get it here."

Finally the colonel saw his sword and dove for it. Just after he grabbed it, he saw a blade coming down on his shoulder. He raised his sword and parried the strike.

"There's no way you're going to kill me! I have to save Carter and to do that, I'll kill you!" The clanging of swords echoed throughout the forest. Krixis was surprised at his opponent's ability and conviction.

O'Neill ducked to avoid a swipe and rose to feel the blade graze his shoulder, but his armour protected him. The two circled each other both set on the kill. Finally with their swords locked in front of them, Krixis spoke.

"You would kill me, because you believe I have killed her?"

Deep down inside, the colonel wanted revenge; plain and simple. He needed someone to blame; someone who he could fight and he'd found him. When the colonel realized this, the two pushed away from each other. Then the colonel lunged at Krixis who countered but slightly too late and the colonel's thrust shattered the links of chain mail on Krixis's left elbow, causing blood to spill. In anger, Krixis parried the colonel's sword into the ground and leaped backwards.

"You care for her?"

"More than I should."

Then their eyes locked. Within both eyes was the insanity of bloodlust and combat. One would not walk away from this fight. They dove at each other again, swords hitting and armour rustling. When they were in close the colonel threw a hard elbow into Krixis's stomach and they separated again. Winded, Krixis panted to catch his breath.

"I see it in your eyes, deadly conviction. Now _you_ know how _I_ feel." Krixis's stance eased. "You would do anything to save her?"

O'Neill lowered the tip of his sword. "Anything."

Krixis lowered his sword. "You cannot save her with the venom."

"What? Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" The colonel asked, his anger building again.

"You asked to hunt a Hunter. You never asked for the cure. There is only one way to save her and it is harder than what you set out to do today. You must put her mind at ease."

"How do I do that?" The colonel asked now frustrated.

"You must convince her that this loss doesn't change who she is. To her, she is now useless, but you know different. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Convince her. Explain to her that we can never know who we really are and that it is through our friends that we can see it. Explain to her that however much she changes, she will still be your friend." Krixis sighed, sheathed his sword and clutched his wound. "I couldn't save her... You have your chance. Go to her."

O'Neill sheathed his sword. "Thank you." Krixis nodded. The moment was interrupted by a shout and a hiss in the distance.

"Daniel!" The two raced up the hill to see Daniel and Teal'c standing back to back. The Hunter had circled them and was preparing to strike.

"Here!" Krixis shouted and threw a rock at the Hunter's head. When he was hit, the Hunter turned around and glared at Krixis. It hissed loudly and struck out. The Hunter locked its jaw around Krixis shin bracer and Krixis went down. O'Neill reacted. He jumped forward and plunged the point of his sword down through the Hunter's head, pinning it to the ground. It made no sound dying. O'Neill released the sword and left it in the Hunter's head. Krixis groaned and then reached down and pried the fangs out of his shin.

"Jack! What happened to you guys? Are you OK?" Daniel asked when the excitement was over.

"Yeah." Jack said, never taking his eyes off Krixis. He walked over and bent down to the warrior. "You alright?"

Krixis inspected the wound. "No venom. You killed it fast enough." Krixis then glanced at the Hunter and stared at the fangs.

"Do we need to finish anything?" O'Neill asked.

"No." Krixis said and then pointed at the Hunter's fang. "You have brought me justice." O'Neill looked and saw the Hunter had only one fang. The other was around Krixis's neck. "Thank you." O'Neill gave Krixis one of his trademark smirks.

"Umm... guys? Don't we need the venom?" Daniel asked.

"Nope. But Teal'c, milk whatever you can outta that snake. Just to be safe." Teal'c complied.

"Go. Follow the setting sun to return to the Stargate. My leg is too injured. I will just slow you down. Trade back for your modern things and return and save your friend. Take my sword, to remember me." Krixis said and handed the colonel his sword. The colonel took it and put it in his sheath, leaving his sword in the head of the Hunter.

"Will you be alright?"

"Ariok will find me. Now go."

O'Neill nodded. "Let's move out people. Goodbye Krixis." Krixis nodded a reply.

SG-1 headed back to the Stargate at a fast sprint. They made the trip in amazing time. Daniel had repeatedly asked what it was that Jack now knew, but O'Neill was too focused on getting back to Carter to answer. They reached the gate just as the sun was going down. They quickly got changed and Daniel dialled the gate and sent the IDC. Then the three men of SG-1 walked through the gate, the colonel with a sheathed sword in his hand. All of them were hoping they weren't too late.

Back beside the remains of the dead Hunter, Krixis leaned back against a tree. He could feel the venom circulating throughout his body and the burning beginning to increase. The colonel had been fast, but the venom that coated the fang had infected the wound. Krixis sighed and relaxed against the tree. He smiled. He'd gotten his revenge and helped save the colonel from suffering Krixis's own nightmares and fate. Now he closed his eyes. Night was falling and the pain was growing. In his mind he pictured his true love.

"I'm coming." He whispered to the darkness around him. "So we can finally be together." Krixis smiled again at the vision of his true love. He took one last breath, and then he was with her.

------------------------------------

Please Review


	11. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything connected to them.

It's over!!! The last chapter lies right before you! I truly hope you enjoyed this story of mine. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you and a special thanks to the reviewers out there, you know who you are!

Sam is the brains of the bunch, but when an accident claims her intelligence; will she still fit in with SG-1? And to what lengths will the rest of SG-1 go to in order to try and help her?

**_What are we, without our Strengths?: Realization_**

SG-1 was out of the gate, down the ramp and out of the embarkation room in record time. They met up with General Hammond in the hallway.

"Status report!" He ordered.

"Got the cure sir. Where is she?"

"In her on-base quarters. She's worse Jack. Much worse."

O'Neill rushed down the hallways with Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond in tow. As they rounded a corner, Daniel said to Teal'c, "We have a cure?" Teal'c responded by inclining his head a bit.

They reached the door and O'Neill burst in without knocking. He found Carter sitting in a chair, staring at a blank monitor. He knelt down in front of her so he was on her level and looked straight into her eyes. They were dark and lifeless, devoid of all their usual vigour and spirit. The colonel sucked in a breath of air, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Carter." He began. She didn't move, her eyes didn't even notice he was there.

"Major!" He said louder and, placing a hand on each shoulder, he shook her. Finally Carter moved.

"Sir?" She slurred out. Then she blinked several times and managed to bring back a hint of life to her eyes.

"Carter, listen to me. There is no magic fix all cure this time. I don't know if this'll work, but we have to try. Do you understand?" Carter nodded slightly. O'Neill then squirmed a bit. He had already tried to convince her she was still useful and he'd failed. Maybe this time, with the help of Krixis's words, he'd succeed.

"Carter, are you still going to resign if you can't be cured?" Carter nodded.

"Resign?!" Daniel shouted, this being the first time he had heard about it. "You can't!"

"See? It's not only me who feels that way. We need you Carter. More than you know."

"I can't." Carter began. "Without it... I'm nothing."

"Major! That's not true! Carter if this happened to any of us, you'd be the first to be by our side. This group, SG-1, we're more than team mates and even more than friends, we're a family and you Carter, are possibly the most important member of this family. And believe me; we won't give you up without a fight. I have no idea why you'd want to give up because that's not the stubborn major I know." O'Neill paused and sighed upon seeing Carter's expression become more interested. "Carter, over these long years, we've all changed, hell, Daniel ascended and Teal'c even went evil once but he's back now."

"I might never come back."

"So? Carter, however much you change, you will still be part of this family. Nothing, absolutely nothing can change that." Major Carter locked eyes with her colonel, then the faintest of smiles crossed her lips and that old spark of life returned to her eyes.

O'Neill nearly jumped for joy but his happiness quickly died away when Carter suddenly grabbed at her head and groaned in pain.

"Let's get her to the infirmary!" General Hammond broke in and O'Neill and Teal'c lifted the suffering major and headed off toward the infirmary.

The men stood in the same place they had stood days earlier. They watched and waited. Finally after four hours of poking and prodding, Dr. Fraiser approached them but she was silent.

"Well doc?" O'Neill asked.

"I don't believe it." She said.

"What?"

"The damage is repairing itself."

"How?

"I don't know. Near as I can figure when the venom entered her system, it fed off the negative impulses in the brain due to the injury. By being there, the venom created an environment of negative impulses to feed off and those impulses caused the venom to be harmful. When Carter's mind reached a state of total contentment, the venom began feeding off the new positive impulses and it seems to have acquired a new purpose. It's repairing all the damage at an astounding pace and more mysterious is the fact that as it's repairing, it's dying. I calculate that just after all the damage is repaired, the venom will be entirely gone."

"That's some crazy venom. So, wait a minute, she's gonna be smart again?" O'Neill asked, somewhat bewildered.

"See for yourself." As soon as the doctor removed herself from their path, SG-1 was beside Carter's bed.

"Carter?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir?"

"Carter..." O'Neill took a deep breath. "Why does matter only flow one way through a wormhole?" After a brief pause and an awkward glance from Carter, she sighed, and then launched into a scientific explanation about the physics behind gate travel in general. O'Neill stood and listened, for once in his life, he was happy to hear Carter's long winded explanation even though he didn't understand any of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

For the last time, Please Review!!!


End file.
